Oddity
by XxSummerIcexX
Summary: "WHAT THE HECK NATSU!" Why! Why today? The worst day for the ice cream truck to come in this part of town! WHY DOES THE WORD HATE ME! What happened? Lucy is yelling at Natsu? For what? There is an Ice cream truck and Lucy is mad? AND LUCY IS SICK? Read to Find out what happened... ONE-SHOT


HEY EVERYONE! HOW ARE YOU? Well I hope you love this Story! Yes this is a one shot! And please READ THE A.N. ON THE BOTTOM! PLEASE!

Now Let Happy say the Disclaimer!

Happy: AYE SUMMER ICE! S. Ice DOES not own FT. I think all of you would know that by know...

Ice: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Happy: Well, you are terrible!

ICE: WHAT! Happy get out of here! Well you hear him... I Do not own FT!

ENJOY!

* * *

"I SCREAM, YOU SCREAM! WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!" The song blazed through the Ice cream truck's speaker, except this time it sounded terrible and not even tuned.

_Lucy's Apartment_

_Why! Why today? The worst day for the ice cream truck to come in this part of town! WHY DOES THE WORD HATE ME!_ Lucy thought laying in her bed.

"Lucy! Come outside!" Lucy heard through the window.

"What Natsu? You know I am sick!" Lucy yelled back out of her bedroom window.

"Please trust me! You would love IT!" Natsu hollered back.

"AYE! Lushy would love it!" The one and only flying blue cat said flying near her window.

"Fine." Lucy finally agreed.

"YAY! You would LOVE IT!" Natsu yelled.

_When Lucy got down_

"What do you want Natsu? I am down." Lucy said with an annoyed tone. When she finally looked behind Natsu standing in front of her door she saw

"WHAT THE HECK NATSU!" It was an Ice Cream Truck with Happy now in the truck handing Ice Cream. On the top of the truck was Gajeel singing Ice Cream with his touch by adding a, "Shooby Doo bop" at the end of the song.

"What? What's wrong with it? I thought you would have loved it! I mean you have a cold and wouldn't be okay to have Ice Cream when you have a cold since they are both cold?"

"BAKA! Having ice cream makes you worse! Anyways, where did you get that ice cream truck?" Lucy finally said after giving up on Natsu about trying to teach him on how Ice Cream is bad when you have a cold.

"Oh! I saw it on the road near the guild with no one in it so I borrowed it to make you happy!"

"Right, 'borrowed' it" Lucy accused Natsu by quoting Borrowed.

"What! I will return it!" whined Natsu.

"Right 'Return' it." Lucy said again adding the quotes on Return.

"Stop doing this thing with your hands! It's weird!" Natsu said demonstrating the things with his hand.

"Fine. Only if you promise to return THE FREAKING TRUCK BACK NOW!"

"H-happy! We need to go! Lucy is being scary as Erza! Go go go! Gajeel stop singing! Sorry Luce, we were only trying to make you feel better. I guess I will see you at the guild tomorrow. Bye." Natsu replied sadly after giving commands to everyone and driving away.

* * *

_In Lucy's apartment..._

Was I too harsh on him? I mean he was only trying to make me feel better.

No I wasn't. I mean he should have known that ice cream is terrible for people with colds!

But then again, it was cute that he was trying to make me feel better! I guess I could apologize to him tomorrow at the guild.

Lucy finally thought after having that huge conversation in her head.

* * *

_At the guild._

"Hello Minna!"

"Hi Lu-Chan! Are you better? I heard what happened yesterday! Natsu was kind of sad when he got back. What happened?"

After Lucy explained her story, she then asked Levy, "Hey I almost forgot, but, have you seen Natsu anywhere? I kind of need to apologize to him."

"Sorry Lu-chan. No I haven't seen him anywhere. You could ask Mira-chan."

"Thank you Levy!"

"Welcome!"

_With Mira_

"Hey Mira!"

"Hey Lucy! I see that you are feeling better, no?"

"Yes I am feeling better! Anyways, have you seen Natsu anywhere?" Lucy asked the bartender.

"Ahhh you want to see Natsu? I was right! Both of you would make a cute couple! You are going to have a big wedding and then an awesome honeymoon! And then you would have babies! Ahh!" Mirajane started squealing at the thought of little Natsu and Lucy babies.

"What? No! Mira! What are you talking about? I just want to apologize about what happened yesterday!"

"Oh okay. Sorry Lucy, but no, I haven't seen Natsu anywhere. But are you sure you don't like Natsu? I mean you guys were meant for each other!" Mira gushed.

"Mira! Stop! Thanks! I guess I will go to Natsu's then 'Kay? Bye!"

"Bye Lucy! Hope you guys make up!" Mira said smirking at the end.

"MIRA!"

"What? Just go and apologize!"

"Yeah! Apologizing is a MAN!"Elfman said popping out of no where.

"Elfman, I am not a man." Lucy said softly not wanting to hurt another person.

_At Natsu's place_

_Knock knock_

"Hey! Oh, hi Lucy. Wait! Before you yell, I gave the ice cream truck away! So no need to check up on me!"

"Natsu, I am not going to hurt you! I , just wanted to say, am sorry. Sorry for yelling at you when all you just wanted to do was make me happy. It was also kind of cute when you got the ice cream truck trying to make me happy! Wait, you said you gave the truck away, who did you give it to?"

"Silly Lucy! I selled it! What else would I do?"

"Hahaha Natsu! Don't you mean sold it? Wait. YOU SOLD IT! You were supposed to give it back to the owner! BAKA!"

* * *

So how do you guys like it? GOOD? BAD? Please tell me if there were any mistakes... If you have read any of my other stories as in Celestial Mage and Lightening Idiot (this is the main one I am talking about), then you can see I had not updated for a LONG time... Well as you can see here is that I have a lot of homework, and I might have had a Major Writers Block for it... So I am sorry if I have not updated for a long time... You might have to wait for a longer wait 'kay? For now, it is going to be on Hiatus 'Right? BYE!

~S. Ice OUT!


End file.
